Heart to Heart
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: while at the institute because of problems at the brotherhood, Wanda walks in on a hearttouching scene between Rogue and Kurt and everything that it is to be siblings in both heart and soul


Wanda hated it, that upgrade Sentinel had ruined the boarding house, and now they were having to live off of the sickeningly-sweet-to-the-point-of- insulting generosities of the X-Men. She could tell that they were just as upset as the Brotherhood was about these arrangements. But there goody-to- shoe ways made it so they couldn't just tell the guys to their faces to fuck off, and that they didn't want them here in the first place, and that they should all get the hell out.  
  
But NOOOOOO, they had to play the heroes and make everyone unhappy by being falsely concerned and polite and invite them all to come live with them as one big happy family, because all mutant should get along... gag! Just remembering their excuses made her want to hurl. And the overly forced smiles and polite talk didn't help much.  
  
And even now that they were there and had no where to go, the history differences were too much. Those X-freaks just didn't understand what life was like when you had nothing. Hell, with all that fortune Chuck had, they were living in the lap of luxury.  
  
The only one who didn't force a smile was that one Rogue chick. According to Pietro and Lance, she used to be Brotherhood, but then left to get away from Mystique. Why, Wanda didn't know or care. It was that girl's business. But she glared at Mystique every time the lady walked past. Speaking of Mystique, only her and that freaky Logan guy walked away from the fight all right.  
  
Wanda hand suffered minor head injuries. Pietro had three broken ribs. Fred was knocked cold, but was ok later on. Todd and Lance were both in the infirmary. That's where Wanda was headed right now, to go see if they were any better yet. She pretended not to care, but she did.  
  
As for the X-Men, Scott had a broken arm. Jean had been smashed into a wall and had a minor concussion. That Evan kid had punctured himself. (Which Pietro found to be quite hilarious, and so he stopped to laugh at him and got grabbed by the Sentinel and that's when he broke his ribs.) Beast had tried to get Jean out of there, and had been beaten and bruised and Wanda was sure that he was sore all over. Tabby, Magma, Berserk, and Multiple weren't present for the fight, so they're all fine, but Sam rammed himself unconscious by running into our home, knocking out some walls. Iceman was cracked, and has been bandaged since.  
  
Jubilee was nearly choked to death, and has a serious fear of Sentinels now. Wolfbane, who was on rescue missions, got her hip popped out of joint, which has got to hurt. And Sunspot was bandaged up pretty bad, even though Wanda didn't see what happened to him. That Kitty girl had ran her power dry, and passed out, that's whom Lance was trying to save when he got so badly beaten. And Storm had been thrown around like a rag doll.  
  
But of everyone, the saddest story belonged to Rogue and Nightcrawler. See, she got thrown around a bit, like everyone else, but right as the Sentinel was being destroyed, they think it had some sort of emergency berserk mode, or something, cause it shot a tentacle right through Rogues chest. The tentacle carried her through a good quarter of the last supports holding up the building. It was about to collapse.  
  
Nightcrawler, seeing this, teleported in after her, and one can only guess that as he picked her up, the locket that she said was always in her pocket, the one of her real mom and dad, fell out. Because he only took enough time to shove her into someone's arms, and port back in. Before he had a chance to port back out, the building collapsed on top of him, crushing him alive.  
  
Rogue would have been dead, if it wasn't for Kurt, and the aid of Wolverine's healing powers. But even after a full five weeks, Kurt was still unconscious. He hadn't gotten up, and Rogue was rarely from his side. That's why, as Wanda came in, she didn't even blink at Rogue's presence as she went to go check on the boys. It looked as if the green Goth had fallen asleep again. Speaking of sleep: so had the boys.  
  
Wanda felt compelled to go and see how the fuzzy blue boy was doing. She couldn't stand the false loyalty and friendship and acceptance that the others showed towards them, but what the green Goth and blue Skater shared was different. Deeper somehow. He had risked his life to give her back her locket. He cared about her enough to know that she really loved that locket and that it meant so much to her. And he was willing to give anything to make her happy.  
  
Was that what love was? Real love? True and unconditional, between the untouchable and the unthinkable? He was a monster, wasn't he? He looked like one, at least. But they were a closer pair then anything she had ever seen. And it compelled her to know more about their relationship. People said that he was Mystique's son and that she had been adopted by Mystique when she was two, and even before they found out of their sibling-ness, they had acted the parts perfectly.  
  
Was that how she and Pietro were suppose to act? She had been so young when she was put into the asylum, and things had been so weird while she was in there, she had forgotten what life was like before. She had gone crazy from people treating her like she was crazy. And she wasn't sure if she was better now or not. But as she lifted the last curtain that separated her from the unusual pair, she heard something that made her duck back behind them... Rogue's tear-filled voice.  
  
"Dear God... I know I haven't done this in a long time... I know that I didn't believe in you for so long... How could there be a God, if they would give me powers like I have... but... I know Kurti believes... you're everything to him, God, I know from his memories... Please God, I know he looks different, but he's not a Demon! He's nothing but a tortured soul that has been through too much already. Please, let something go right for him once, he doesn't deserve this. He's just a sweet boy who's lost and confused... despite everything he looks like, everything he acts like... he just wants a friend. Please, I-I guess this is please, go easy on him for once in his life... give him someone who accepts him, looks and all..." the Rogue cried, hands folded in front of her face as she knelt before the German boy's bed.  
  
Wanda felt compelled, for the first time in so many years, she felt compelled to say something truly nice to someone. So, she did. "I think he has." was her gruff voice's way of consoling the worried sister.  
  
The green Goth's head snapped up to look at the red Goth. For a moment, forest met sea. "What are you doing here?" Rogue snapped, defensively moving over her little brother.  
  
"The same as you. Worrying over teammates. I over heard you, and I just thought I may as well tell you my opinion on the matter." She explained. "You say he needs someone who understands him, who accepts him for everything he is. Who loves him. But you're missing the most obvious answer. You do. And, I think, that's all he really needs."  
  
"What do you mean that's all he needs? I judged him! I-I screamed when I saw him! I can't be the one who understands him. He-he deserves better then some moody gothic girl who couldn't even comfort him correctly, even if she wanted to." Rogue cried.  
  
"But you don't see him like that now. You care as much for this blue fuzz ball as he does for you. I don't think you give him enough faith or yourself for that matter. And I should know. I'm one who had to live for most of my life alone. What you two share is something unbelievable. I've never seen anything like the devotion you two have for one and other. Don't under-value it so much." and with that, the red Goth with eyes of the sea and hair of ebony walked out of the room.  
  
*** Well? What do you think? Should we keep working on this story idea or should we just leave it as it is? If we keep working it will grow to include Wanda and Pietro as well as Scott and Alex and perhaps even Sam and his mutant siblings (all four of them and counting)and any other interesting sibling relationships we find... maybe Feral and her sister... but that's for a later planing. So if you guys want more, give us a shout. 


End file.
